princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Two of Us~ Jyunpaku no Hane
Two of Us~ Jyunpaku no Hane is (TWO OF US～純白の羽～ Two of Us~ Jyunpaku no Hane) is Youhei Tanaka & Kouhei Tanaka Best of Rival Player's single. Tracklist #Two of Us~ Jyunpaku no Hane is #Two of Us~ Jyunpaku no Hane is (Remix) #Two of Us~ Jyunpaku no Hane is (Original Karaoke) #Voice Message Lyrics Kanji= 僕らは今 一対（ひとつ）の羽 ふたり並ぶとき この空さえ翔けだし 羽ばたいて行く ふたりは今 ひとつの風 誰とも違うよ とてつもない絆の 不思議なパワー 見せてあげるよ 今すぐ 鼓動のスピードも同じさ 共に動く瞬間（とき）起こる嵐 同じ夢追うため きっと そう 一緒に生まれたよ 僕らは今 奇跡の羽 夢の真ん中を めがけて飛んで行ける 真っ白な羽 僕らは今 奇跡の風 心つながって 常識さえ越えてく 凄いバランス 見せてあげるよ 魔法を 絶妙すぎるこのリズムを 崩そうとしたって不可能だよ 同じ空見つめて ずっと そう 一緒に駆けて来た 僕らは今 一対（ひとつ）の羽 ふたり並ぶとき この空さえ翔けだし 羽ばたいて行く ふたりは今 ひとつの風 誰とも違うよ とてつもない絆の 不思議なパワー 見せてあげるよ 今すぐ 僕らは今 奇跡の羽 夢の真ん中を めがけて飛んで行ける 真っ白な羽 僕らは今 奇跡の風 心つながって 常識さえ越えてく 凄いバランス 見せてあげるよ 魔法を |-| Romaji= Bokura wa ima hitotsu no hane Futari narabu toki Kono sora sae kakedashi habataite yuku Futari wa ima hitotsu no kaze Dare to mo chigau yo Totetsumonai kizuna no fushigi na POWER Misete ageru yo ima sugu Kodou no SPEED mo onaji sa Tomo ni ugoku toki okoru arashi Onaji yume ou tame kitto Sou issho ni umareta yo Bokura wa ima kiseki no hane Yume no mannaka wo Megakete tonde yukeru masshiro na hane Bokura wa ima kiseki no kaze Kokoro tsunagatte Joushiki sae koeteku sugoi BALANCE Misete ageru yo mahou wo Zetsumyou sugiru kono RHYTHM wo Kuzusou toshitatte fukanou da yo Onaji sora mitsumete zutto Sou issho ni kakete kita Bokura wa ima hitotsu no hane Futari narabu toki Kono sora sae kakedashi habataite yuku Futari wa ima hitotsu no kaze Dare to mo chigau yo Totetsumonai kizuna no fushigi na POWER Misete ageru yo ima sugu Bokura wa ima kiseki no hane Yume no mannaka wo Megakete tonde yukeru masshiro na hane Bokura wa ima kiseki no kaze Kokoro tsunagatte Joushiki sae koeteku sugoi BALANCE Misete ageru yo mahou wo |-| English= We're now one pair of wings The two of us line up We soar into this sky with flapping wings The two of us are now one wind who are also different The strange power of an extraordinary bond showing right now Our beat is the same speed A storm happens when we move together We chase the same dream, surely We were born to be together We're now a miracle of the wing in the centre of dream Aiming, it can keep flying, the pure-white wing We're now a miracle of the wind Our hearts are connected Amazing balance exceeds common sense showing magic This rhythm which is too exquisite It's impossible for anything to detroy it Watching the same sky, all along This way we came running together We're now one pair of wings The two of us line up We soar into this sky with flapping wings The two of us are now one wind who are also different The strange power of an extraordinary bond showing right now We're now a miracle of the wing in the centre of dream Aiming, it can keep flying, the pure-white wing We're now a miracle of the wind Our hearts are connected Amazing balance exceeds common sense showing magic Category:Prince of Tennis Music Category:Music Category:Lyrics Category:Singles Category:Best of Rival Players Category:Duets